Cobra Kai Victory
by Gotfan8899
Summary: After the match at the end of season one both Robby and Miguel meet each other in the locker room and end up having a confrontation. The only question is where does that confrontation lead to?
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This story takes place after the final match of the season which sees Miguel triumph over Robby. Robby and Daniel have their words with Johnny and Robby heads to the locker room to change. Meanwhile Miguel is searching for Sam after his victory._

As Miguel casts his family aside in looking for Sam he runs into Demetri.

"Hey, man! There he is! Listen. I'm reconsidering joining Cobra Kai. I'm still not into the idea of getting hit in the face, but I respect the safety-in-numbers aspect of joining a gang.", Demetri says giving his friend a quick hug.

"Uh, have you- have you seen Sam?", Miguel asked not even remotely paying attention to Demetri.

"Oh, yeah. Pretty sure she left a while ago.", Demetri said casually not realizing Miguel's despair

"Oh, okay.", Miguel processed that he couldn't celebrate with the girl he like.

"Well, hey, great job not sucking.", Demetri said patting his friend on the shoulder before walking away from the conversation leaving Miguel standing alone in a room full of people.

Miguel's mode quickly shifted from elation and pride to a feeling of emptiness and anger. He began to walk out of the gymnasium and into the locker rooms so that he could change and go home. Miguel walked into the men's locker room and into one of the many nooks housing the locker with all of his belongings. He walked over to his locker and stared at it for a second before sitting on the bench and slamming his first-place trophy on the bench so that it echoed throughout the mostly empty room. Miguel dropped his head into his hands and let out a long sigh.

The loud smack of a fake marble base slamming against a plastic bench got the attention of the second-place trophy holder on the other side of the lockers. Robby decided to see what was on the other side and made his way around to see Miguel looking disheveled.

"Winners don't normally celebrate like this.", Robby said standing at the end of the row of lockers.

"Fuck off man.", Miguel spat the venomous words in Robby's direction

"Listen man I'm not going to pretend that I know what's going on in your life. However, one thing I do know is that we don't necessarily have to be mortal enemies.", Robby said still at the end of the row of lockers.

"Hey, man. I told you to piss off or I'll pound you into the ground, again!", Miguel yelled at Robby with the sound bouncing off of the white cement bricks.

Robby decided that he couldn't walk away when Miguel clearly needed somebody, anybody to be there for him. Robby moved closer to Miguel and sat down on the bench so that he was facing the opposite wall of lockers that Miguel was facing. Robby made sure to keep his distance however.

"You know. The only reason that I started learning karate was because I was trying to piss off my dad. I had no idea that this is where I'd end up, let alone that I'd be caring about more people than I've ever really truly cared about before.", Robby admitted to Miguel

There was a brief moment of silence before Miguel lifted his head and looked straight ahead at his locker.

"I started because I saw something in you dad that I wanted to be.", Miguel said

"But, my dad's a fucking loser.", Robby said

"Maybe to you but to me he was some type of hero." Miguel said before pausing a moment.

"He was tough. He didn't give a shit about our problems. He taught me to focus any anger I have into my karate.", Miguel explaining Robby's fathers' tactics.

"Okay but, don't you think that using anger as your driving force would catch up with you eventually? Like it did my dad.", Robby said making a valid point.

"At least you had a dad! And you turned you back on him!", Miguel stood up and screamed at Robby.

"My dad might have been in my life physically, but he might as well have been gone the entire time.", Robby said while standing up and walking over to Miguel staring at him directly in the eyes. The only thing separating the two was the bench in the middle.

"Oh, please. The universe gave you a shot at getting along with your dad. Mine ran away at the first sign of responsibility with my mom.", Miguel said vulnerable and furious

"You think my dad never ran away from his responsibilities? Also, you like Sam? Want to date her? You going to take all that anger out on her? Or, what happens when she gets pregnant? You going to be like your dad and run away as far as you can? Or are you going to try and get away but realize you can't because you're a pathetic loser with nowhere to go? Like my dad.", Robby vomited hypothetical insults at Miguel each one stung like a blade piercing against his skin.

"I'd never do that!", Miguel yelled

"You sure? Because all signs say that you're going down the same path as both our dads!", Robby yelled back

Miguel no longer wanted to use words and he pushed Robby on his chest making Robby have to take a couple steps back. Miguel hopped over the bench and took a step toward Robby before Robby pushed him back. Robby's shove was hard enough to send Miguel stumbling a few steps back. The back of Miguel's knees hit the bench and he started to fall over before Robby shot out his hand and grabbed Miguel by the lapel of his gi and pulled him back up to his feet. As a gut reaction Miguel shot his arm out grabbing onto the lapel of Robby's gi. The two boys stood locked in one position waiting for the other to make the first move. Robby held Miguel's left lapel in his right hand and Miguel held Robby's right lapel in his left hand. The boys tightened their grips but neither made any sudden movements and they just stared at each other's eyes through gritted teeth.

In a singular moment all of the anger, rage, passion, guilt, humility, and shame boiled over in both of the teenagers. As they stared into each other's eyes they simultaneously pulled the other closer and shared a kiss. The two sets of smooth lips laid on each other softly and puckered as each closed their eyes and relished that they were each kissing another boy for the first time in their lives. As the kiss went on longer Miguel began to open his eyes and have a wave of realization wash over him as the pulled away and let go of Robby's gi.

"What the fuck man?", Miguel was irate

"What do you mean, what the fuck? What about you?", Robby said taking two steps and truing away from Miguel.

"You're the one who kissed me!", Miguel shouted

"No, you're the one who kissed me!", Robby replied pointing his finger at Miguel

"Why would I kiss you?", Miguel asked Robby

"I was going to ask the same thing.", Robby shot back

The two stood in silence for a moment to collect their thoughts. Neither one was willing to look the other in the eye or try to push the dialogue forward. Until Robby looked up.

"So, I-uh, what did you think?", Robby asked sympathetically

"What did I think? What did I think?", Miguel rhetorically asked raising the volume of his voice on the second question.

"I think I've never had a kiss feel like that one did.", Miguel said sheepishly and sitting back down on the bench.

Another moment went by with silence falling over the room. Miguel looking down at the floor and Robby looking at the wall.

"Well, don't just stand there. Fucking say something.", Miguel said now looking at Robby

"I-I've never felt anything like it either.", Robby said briefly looking back over at Miguel before returning his gaze to the wall of lockers in front of him.

Robby took a moment before taking a couple steps closer to Miguel, who was still sitting down on the bench. Robby took a deep breath and then sat down beside Miguel on the bench just inches apart. Miguel looked up at the wall of empty lockers and Robby did the same. Both boys contemplating their next move and how they would execute it. Miguel began to shift his gaze over to the teen sitting next to him. Robby saw out of his peripherals and followed suit turning to face Miguel. Miguel looked at Robby and took in every detail of his face. His glistening green eyes, the little freckles that adorned his nose and cheek bones, the incredibly string jawline, and the most beautiful rose lips. While Miguel took in every detail of his face, Robby was doing the same to Miguel. The eyebrows with a few stray hairs, the deep brown eyes, and the little freckle under his lower lip on the right side. They studied every facet before Miguel started to lean in and close his eyes. Robby did the same and got closer to the Latin boy.

The boy's lips met once again, this time with no hesitation to soon pull away from one another. Robby reached up and caressed Miguel's soft cheek. The shave he managed to get was incredibly smooth, almost as if there was no hair growing there at all. Then Robby opened his lips, Miguel did the same, they pulled away then came back together. Robby opened his mouth and let his tongue explore Miguel's mouth. Robby could feel Miguel's braces as he pushed past his teeth and began to play with the others tongue. Robby withdrew his tongue with the intent to break the kiss, but not before Miguel lightly bit down on Robby's lower lip and pulled it up. Miguel release the other boy's lip and let it snap back into place.

Both boy's now lightly panting looked at each other again before Miguel lunged forward and attached himself to the right side of Robby's neck. Miguel began to kiss and suck on the creamy white skin. Miguel was able to taste the salty sweat from the match between the two earlier.

"Ohhhh. Gawd.", Robby let out his first moan and tried not to fall back on the bench.

Every now and then Robby was able to feel Miguel's braces scrape against his neck. Miguel was starting to pick up a pace and a rhythm with his kisses and bites. Robby tried not to moan as much as possible but the feeling of Miguel's warm, wet, mouth was so soothing to him. Miguel then took his hands, which were currently on Robby's shoulders, and put them on the knot in Robby's black belt. Robby felt the placement of the hands, opened his eyes, and looked down. Robby put his hand on top of Miguel's to stop him for a moment.

"What are you doing?", Robby asked

Miguel stopped snacking of Robby's neck and looked down at his hands, not realizing were he even put them.

"I-uh, I don't know. I guess it just felt right.", Miguel said as he truly wasn't sure why he put his hands there.

"O-Okay.", Robby said calmly

The two once again locked gazes before Robby slowly removed his hand from atop Miguel's. Robby leaned in and kissed the other boy once again. This time using both his hands to take hold of either side of Miguel's face. Robby broke the kiss, pulled back, and nodded to Miguel as his signal that he was okay with what came next.

Miguel shifted his line of sight downward and began undoing the knot in Robby's belt. Once the knot was undone, he pulled the belt off of the boys waist and dropped it to the floor. Robby's gi opened slightly revealing more of his toned chest. Miguel reached for the top half of the gi and pulled it back revealing Robby's right pec. Miguel then reached for the other half of the gi and pulled it back. Robby helped Miguel and shifted his shoulders so that the top half of his gi fell off and onto the bench behind him.

Miguel couldn't take his eyes off of the muscular teenager. Every muscle on his torso had at least some build and definition to it. His pecs were large, and his nipples were tan and somewhat oblong. It was the type of body that Miguel aspired to have one day. Robby looked at Miguel, who was looking at his body in amazement. Miguel hesitated in making any movements toward the more muscular teen.

Then in a moment of clarity Miguel put a hand on the warm chest and guided Robby down so that his back was against the bench. Miguel laid on top of Robby and brought his mouth level with Robby's sternum. Miguel kissed right in-between Robby's pecs and then moved his mouth over to the right side. Miguel hovered over the nipple, breathing on it heavily, he then opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and then began to dance around the nipple. Miguel was teasing Robby by flicking his tongue over the sensitive area. While Miguel treated the right side with his tongue, his right hand took hold of Robby's left pec and began to play with it. Grabbing handfuls of the muscle, then releasing it, pinching the nipple, twisting, pulling, and releasing it.

"Ohhhh, gahh, ughhhhh.", Robby let out continuous soft moans having never played with, or never had his nipples played with before. He was discovering a whole new world of pleasure.

Miguel had never done anything like this before, he was just listening to the hormones in his body letting them tell him what to do next. Miguel switched back and forth between tongue teasing the nipples and treating them roughly with his hands. Once each of the nipples was pointing high in the air Miguel felt that it was time to move on. Leaving the now saliva covered lips he shifted his body downward while licking over Robby's abs, able to collect all the sweat for the earlier fight that hid dried on his skin. Miguel then reached the waistband of Robby's gi and then stopped. He was able to feel Robby's erection poking against his chest.

Miguel got up off of Robby and straddled the bench once again. Miguel undid his belt and threw it to the ground. Robby, shirtless and covered in Miguel's spit, sat up and pulled away Miguel's gi before Miguel could do it himself. Miguel, similar to Robby, shifted his shoulders so that the gi came sliding off his body.

Robby looked at the tan skin, the small but developing arm muscles, a six pack just starting to form, and one little freckle right on the middle of his stomach. There was no doubt the Robby's body was much more impressive than Miguel's, but Robby wasn't complaining. It was now Robby who guided Miguel to lay back on the bench. However, Robby did not lay on top of Miguel instead he reached down and played with Miguel's nipples in his hands. Pulling and twisting the nubs until they became erect.

"Ahhh, ooohhhh, yeahh.", Miguel moaned out as the hands played with his nipples. Miguel wondered if Robby was going to use his tongue on his body when all of a sudden, the nipple play stopped and he felt a hand palm his dick.

Robby had pulled his hands away from Miguel's nipples and palmed his erect dick through his gi pants. This was the first time his dick had ever been touched by anyone other than himself and he didn't know how to react, so he just laid there. Robby started to move his hand back and forth on the clothed erection.

"Ughhh.", Miguel let out a moan from the massage being performed on his dick.

Robby felt the size of Miguel's dick and could only guess that he was smaller than the Latin boy. Nonetheless he continued to keep stroking Miguel through his pants. Miguel continued to let out soft moans at the gentle treatment of his crotch. Robby then stopped stroking Miguel and put his hands on the waistband of Miguel's pants.

"Lift your legs.", Robby commanded of Miguel

Miguel did as told and lifted his legs high in the air. Robby pulled on the bottoms, and the Under Armour briefs that Miguel was wearing under them down Miguel's legs. Robby let the articles of clothing drop to the floor, and Miguel returned his legs back down, planting his feet on the cold tile floor. Robby looked at the naked Latino boy in front of him and the 7 ½ cock that swung off him. The dick was uncut, thick as a tube of toothpaste, adorned with jet black pubes, and a pair of nuts that had been overworked. Robby was in shellshock and could only stair at the completely naked teen, in a very vulnerable position.

"What?", Miguel asked insecurely

"Nothing. I just got distracted.", Robby said telling the truth

Robby began to lower himself until the was eye level with the cock. Robby like Miguel was completely innocent in a situation like this, so he just tried to emulate the porn that he had seen before with uncut guys in them. Robby reached out and put his hand on the dick. This was a strange feeling for both of them, Robby who had never touched another cock before and Miguel who had never had another person's flesh touch the flesh of his penis before. Robby began to stroke Miguel's dick like he would his own and adjusting as needed.

"Uhhh, uhhh, yess.", Miguel began to let out soft moans of encouragement to let Robby know he was doing a good job.

Robby kept going at a slow, teasing pace until he saw the drops of pre-cum start to come out of Miguel's cock. Robby thought now would be the right time and he decided to go for it. With the hand that was stroking Miguel's dick he rolled back the foreskin putting the pink mushroom head on full display and letting the pre-cum start to slowly drip down the shaft. Robby saw the pre-cum start to roll down, he jutted his mouth forward, stuck out his tongue, and licked it back up to the piss slit. This act sent shivers through Miguel's body. Robby licked across the slit cringing at his first taste of cum. Robby then immediately put his mouth on top of the mushroom head and started to circle it with his tongue, gathering a cornucopia of tastes.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!", Miguel exclaimed as he started to receive his first blow job.

Robby wanted to go down further but because of his inexperience and the way the dick curved upward he was nervous. At the moment he was just focusing on not choking on the part that was in his mouth already. However, Miguel was impatient and wanted more of his dick in Robby's mouth. Miguel reached down and ran his hands through Robby's hair, undoing the bun and letting the hair tie fall to the floor. This sent Robby's hair cascading down the sides of his face. Miguel then grabbed some of the soft luxurious hair and pushed Robby's head down further. Robby, who was not expecting this, began to gag as more and more of the dick was forced down his throat. Robby tried to come up for air but Miguel wouldn't let him. Robby very quickly learned how to breathe through his nose and take in more of the cock. However, Robby knew that he couldn't take the entire thing in his mouth. Miguel had gotten about 5 inches deep into the brown-haired boy's mouth before Robby really started to resist. Miguel, though, wanted to feel his entire dick in Robby's mouth and kept pushing. Robby wanted this to stop, he took one of his free hands and grabbed the nut sack on Miguel. He pulled and squeezed until Miguel let go of his hair.

"Ow man! What the fuck?", Miguel yelled as he cupped his nuts in pain.

"You were too forceful man! I was choking!", Robby yelled back, now sitting up.

"I'm sorry. It just felt so good and I wanted more.", Miguel apologized

"I get that but you have to realize that you dick was choking me.", Robby said rubbing his throat

"You thought it felt good?", Robby asked after a moment of silence.

"Well fuck yeah! I don't have anything to compare it to but it was insane.", Miguel said making Robby blush a little.

"You know I could taste the sweat from our fight all over you body?", Miguel said

"Yeah? I could taste it all over you as well.", Robby said

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get it all off of me.", Miguel said standing up off the bench and walking toward the showers. Robby getting to look at the cute small ass walk away.

Robby tried to figure out if that was just a declaration, or an invitation for him. Robby thought about it and then he heard the water in the shower start running. Robby stood up and walked over to the showers, he turned the corner and there was Miguel standing under the shower head stroking his cock. Miguel took notice of Robby standing on the edge of the wide-open shower space.

"You comin' or do you just want to watch.", Miguel taunted his enemy

Robby hooked the waistband of his gi pants and American Eagle underwear. He took two seconds before committing to his decision and then shucked his last items of clothing to the floor and kicked them off to the side. Because of the steam that had gathered in the showers Miguel couldn't see clearly. Robby took a step into the shower and got closer to Miguel. When Robby got close enough the steam was no longer a cover and Miguel could look at the Adonis like teen in all his glory. A full bush of brown hair, a pair of nuts much bigger than Miguel's, and a cut 6-inch cock curving slightly to the left. Robby got closer and closer, he reached his hands up to hold Miguel's face and then kissed him with such passion that Miguel could do nothing but reciprocate. Miguel put one hand on the back of Robby's neck and the other reached around and grabbed a handful off Robby's full, creamy ass. The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Face the wall.", Miguel instructed.

"Why me?", Robby protested

"Because I won the match, and _this_ is my real prize", Miguel said now using both hands to cup both of Robby's ass cheeks and pull him in closer.

Robby thought about it for a second and it did only seem fair. He was a little nervous but then again it had to be one of them that was going to go first. Robby slowly walked over to the wall and placed his hands on it so he could have a brace. The water ran down his neck, over his back, trickled across his ass, and down his legs before hitting the floor. Miguel looked at Robby slightly bent over, ready to submit to him, and was filled with passion. Miguel walked up, rubbed his cock in Robby's ass crack, located the virgin hole, and pushed.

"Ow fuck! What are you doing? You can't just ram that thing up there.", Robby yelled as Miguel started to push his cock in.

"What do you mean?", Miguel asked

"I mean. I'm a virgin and that is one of the more sensitive spots on the body. You've got to prep me first.", Robby said

Miguel flashed back to all of the porn he had watched before and he did remember that sometimes the guy would put fingers in the girls butt before he put his dick in. Miguel thought that was probably what Robby meant so he pulled his dick away and put his index finger on Robby's hole and pushed it in.

"Ughhhh.", Robby let out a moan

"Does that hurt?", Miguel asked concerned for Robby

"Yes and no. But you're doing the right thing just keep going.", Robby said encouraging Miguel

Miguel continued to push in and pull out of Robby's incredibly tight hole. Miguel twisted his finger, curled it even with Robby responding positively every time. Miguel then added a second finger to stretch out the hole further. Robby grunted at the addition but assured Miguel that he should keep going. Once the second finger got to the knuckle Miguel added his third finger and really began to stretch the boy out.

"Gahhh.", Robby groaned but again reassured Miguel that he was fine.

Miguel continued to play with Robby's ass until it Robby was only emitting sounds of pleasure at the fingers in his ass.

"Okay, okay I think I'm ready.", Robby said

Miguel nodded and pulled his fingers out of Robby and once again positioned his sopping wet dick on Robby's ass. With one hand on his dick and the other on Robby's hip he pushed in past the ring of muscles.

"Ohhh god!", Robby yelled out

Miguel figured that Robby would tell him to stop if he wanted him to so he kept going. He pushed his cock head in and then a little more.

"Jesus you are tight!", Miguel let out

Miguel continued to push and stretch Robby and then Miguel rubbed up against Robby's prostate for the first time.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah!", Robby screamed at the intense pleasure Miguel's dick was giving him while hitting his prostate.

Miguel now had enough of his dick inside to start thrusting. He put his other hand on Robby's other hip and started to push in and pull out, in and out, in and out picking up the speed and pushing more and more in. The water from the shower working as the lubricant kept things moving along. Both of the boys couldn't contain their moans, each filling the locker room with every thrust. Miguel had worked in nearly all of his thick cock when he found the perfect rhythm. Robby now feeling more and more comfortable began thrusting with Miguel and working together. With the help of Robby's power Miguel got his entire dick in Robby and couldn't hold on any longer. Miguel started slamming his dick into Robby.

"Fuck. I'm cumming!", Miguel shouted as he tightened his grip on Robby and slammed into the smooth ass releasing his load in Robby. Miguel had never had an orgasm that strong before, once he finished he pulled his dick out and dropped to his knees.

Robby turned around, a little sore, to find Miguel eye level with his still rock-hard cock. Miguel looked up and without hesitation took Robby's cock and shoved it in his mouth. Miguel opened his mouth wide, made sure his teeth and braces weren't scraping Robby and started to gobble the cock. Robby having never gotten a blowjob before and having just had his prostate slammed for the first time had little to no stamina left in him.

"Oh, fuck Miggy!", Robby moaned calling Miguel by his nick name and releasing rope after rope of white hot cum into the champions mouth.

Robby pulled his flaccid dick out and sank to the floor with Miguel. Miguel swallowed every last drop of cum that Robby gave him.

Miguel caught his breath, stood up and walked out of the shower without another word. Robby stood up, turned the shower off and left for his side of the lockers. Each of the boys dried off, got dressed in their street clothes, packed up the various pieces of their gi's, and their other belongings. Once each teen was packed they headed for separate exits of the locker room.

Before each one left they stopped and looked back making eye contact one final time. In that moment they knew that nothing was over, and that they'd soon see each other again. Then they left.

_To be continued?_

If even one person wants a chapter 2 then you have to tell me down in the reviews or a private message otherwise I'll move on to something else.

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_This next chapter takes place during season 2 episode 9 during the party attended by both Cobra Kai and Myiagi Do. The story picks up as Sam beats Tory in the drinking contest._

Tory falls off of the bar stool to the floor flushed and humiliated.

"Guess somebody couldn't hold their liquor, huh?", Sam says looking down on Tory from her wining position.

"Tory are you okay?", Miguel says as tries to help Tory up off the floor.

"I'm gonna go clean up. Just leave me alone.", Tory says shoving Miguel's hands from her and walking back into the house.

Miguel looks distraught as Robby helps Sam down from the stool. Sam is a little wobbly when she gets bock to the ground.

"You good?", Robby asks Sam

"I'm great. I'm just gonna find something to eat really quick.", Sam says ditching Robby and walks back into the house.

It is at this moment where Miguel and Robby have been left by their girlfriends standing at the bar. They lock eyes and, unlike their previous few encounters since the tournament, they look like they want to talk and not fight. Most of the crowd has dispersed after the game ended and the two found themselves amongst a few strangers. Robby gave Miguel a look of understanding and then motioned his head to show that he was going inside the house. The motion was supposed to signal that he wanted Miguel to follow him. Miguel received the message loud and clear.

Robby started to walk into the house in the opposite direction of Sam. Miguel watched his movements and waited until Robby was inside the house to start following him. Robby stepped inside the house with the music blaring and drunk teens all over the place. Robby walked through the kitchen to the staircase where a boy was passed out at the bottom of. Robby took a quick glance behind him to see if Miguel was following behind him. As Robby took the first step up the stairs his glance saw Miguel step into the kitchen following behind him. Robby then quickly took the other steps in stride up to the top and rounded the banister. Many of the doors upstairs already closed, presumably with people hooking up behind them, Robby hoped he would get lucky with a quiet place to talk to Miguel. Robby looked over the landing and down the stairs to see Miguel turn the corner at the bottom of the staircase. Miguel looked up and saw Robby go down the hallway. Miguel started his trek up the stairs, as Robby was entirely sober Miguel did have a few drinks that took their toll.

Robby walked down the hallway to the very last door which was cracked open. He pushed the door open to find the master bedroom, inexplicably, completely empty and unharmed. Robby closed the door to its original position of being slightly open. He then noticed that the blinds on one of the windows were open. Not wanting to take a chance on anyone seeing him in the same room as Miguel, Robby quickly ran over to shut them leaving no more viewing angles. Miguel had made it to the top of the stairs by this point and was walking to the last door. He figured that it being slightly open, it might be the room Robby was in. Miguel made his way down the hall, opened the door, stepped in, and then closed it behind him. Miguel turned around to see Robby looking up at a piece of art hanging on the wall depicting a representation of the idea of yin and yang, just not the traditional black and white circular symbol. This one looked more like fire and water and Miguel guessed it had to be expensive.

"Hey.", Miguel said in a very monotone voice getting Robby's attention.

"Hey.", Robby said turning around and responding.

Both boys took steps toward each other but were still separated by the vast space of the open plan in the master bedroom.

"Why are you here?", Robby asked

"Same reason you're here. Party, alcohol, food, good times.", Miguel responded

"No. Here. In this room with me. You didn't have to follow me, but you did. Why?", Robby asked more aggressively feeling like Miguel was avoiding answering him.

"Oh. I-uh, I. I feel like we might have somethings to talk about.", Miguel said

"No shit? Because the last time I saw you when we weren't fighting, we just had sex. And, I don't know about you, but it was the greatest I've ever felt with someone else.", Robby said making sure to keep his voice down.

"Really? You think you can come in here and say that after you get together with Sam!? The whole fucking reason I wanted to beat you was to win her back and then you go and get with her!", Miguel shouted not minding the volume of his voice.

"Shhhhhh. Do you want someone to hear us and come barging in?", Robby warned Miguel

Miguel turned around and headed to the door where he twisted the look on the door so that the bolt was in place.

"Happy. Now even if someone hears they aren't coming in.", Miguel said turning back around and staring down Robby.

"How are you not over Sam yet by the way? You've got Tory.", Robby pointed out to Miguel.

"Tory is great and all, but she's got her own daemons that I can't handle. Sam is good and kind and she does what's right. Now I've got to worry about you fucking her.", Miguel said dejected as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"*exhales* If it helps, we haven't really done anything yet.", Robby said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Really?", Miguel looked at Robby

"Yeah.", Robby said sadly

"Why?", Miguel asked

"I don't know. Just hasn't felt right yet.", Robby said

"What do you mean?", Miguel asked

"I guess it's like I'm just waiting for this feeling. Something in my gut that tells me I'm going to love what happens next and I just need to trust it. A feeling that I've only felt with y…", Robby explained then cut himself off before finishing his statement.

There was a moment of silence where neither teen looked at each other.

"You know. Iiii-uh. I haven't had a feeling like that with Tory yet either.", Miguel muttered out

Another moment of silence as Miguel let his words hang in the air.

"And the only day I felt it was the tournament. When we…", Miguel let his sentence die feeling he didn't have to say anything else.

It took a couple moments, but the boys made eye contact from opposite sides of the bed. Robby stood up, and Miguel did the same. Each took a step towards the other until just centimeters separated the two. The teens eyes locked, neither one blinking afraid they would miss something. Robby lifted his hands and held Miguel's cheeks in his hands, the two leaned in and shared a kiss. Miguel opened his mouth and let Robby come in, Robby could feel the difference from the last time they kissed. This time Miguel's braces were gone, and Robby could taste the alcohol that coated Miguel's mouth. Miguel started to push back, now he put his hands up to caress Robby's cheeks, Robby withdrew his tongue and let Miguel push his into his mouth. Miguel could taste the remnants of the breath mint Robby had before coming to the party. Miguel pulled back and his lips separated from Robby's. Robby let his forehead rest on Miguel's. Both boys panting and trying to catch their breath. They look into each other's eyes one more time, their eyes told the other that this was indeed happening again.

Miguel took hold of the back of Robby's neck and both boys raised their heads. Miguel tilted his head and kissed Robby several times. Robby shed his denim jacket to the floor and kicked his shoes off. Miguel let Robby take the lead as he kicked off his own shoes. Miguel wrapped his arms around Robby and moved them downward. Miguel let his left hand settle in the small of Robby's back, he applied pressure and closed the gap between the two so that they were now rubbing up against each other. Miguel's right hand kept traveling cupping half of Robby's stunning ass giving it a good squeeze. Robby's hands also wrapped around Miguel, both of his hands travelled to the bottom of Miguel's shirt. Robby grabbed the bottom of the red and grey hoodie-shirt combo with both hands and pulled up. Miguel helped by breaking the kiss and lifting his arms above his head. Robby pulled the shirt off and let it fall to the floor behind Miguel. Robby looked over Miguel's torso, the last time he saw Miguel shirtless he still looked scrawny, this time his muscles had full definition, they might not be as big as Robby's, but you could see every ab, the triceps and biceps, and his pecs.

Robby then fiddled with the hem of his own shirt. He crossed his arms at the bottom, grabbed, and lifted his grey Henley above his head and tossed it to the floor. Miguel marveled at Robby yet again. His huge muscles looked better than the last time he saw them, tanned from spending hours training shirtless outside. Each boy stood looking at each other, with heavy breath, until Robby shot out his right hand and grabbed a fistful of Miguel's jeans so that his fingers curled inside the jeans while his palm and thumb remained on the outside. Robby pulled Miguel in closer and with his left hand grabbed Miguel's hair from the back of the head, pulling downward so Miguel's head tilted up and his mouth opened. Robby leaned in and inserted his tongue into Miguel's mouth once again engaging in a passionate kiss.

Robby caught Miguel off guard, so it was only fair that Miguel get to do the same to Robby. Miguel took a step forward and placed his right leg behind Robby's left leg giving Miguel leverage. Miguel then pushed Robby in the center of his chest causing Robby to fall back over Miguel's leg. The leg caused Robby to pivot and he landed on his back onto the bed with his legs dangling off of the edge. Miguel stepped in between Robby's open legs and reached his hands out. Miguel grabbed onto Robby's grey jeans and undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Miguel then sank to the floor and out of Robby's field of vision. Miguel grabbed Robby's right foot and pulled the sock off letting it drop to the floor, Miguel then grabbed Robby's left foot and pulled the sock off throwing it on top of the other. Miguel put his right hand at the bottom of Robby's left pant leg and his left hand at the bottom of Robby's right pant leg. Miguel stood up, elevating the legs slightly, and pulled the pants off of Robby. Miguel watched as the jeans slid down Robby's smooth muscular thighs. Robby was left in nothing but his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs which were straining against his erection.

Robby used his elbows to pull himself further up onto the bed, so his legs were no longer dangling. Miguel spread Robby's legs and climbed onto the bed in between them. Miguel crawled up to Robby's crotch, then to his abdomen, his chest, and then stopped when they were face to face. Miguel kissed Robby softly and then started to gyrate his hips causing friction against Robby's erection.

"Mmmmmmm.", Robby moaned into the kiss.

Miguel then kissed Robby on the cheek, and then to his neck where he started to suck and lick at the vulnerable flesh.

"Mmmm. MMMMM. St-stop it.", Robby said after his moans.

"Why?", Miguel asked leaving a wet spot on Robby's neck.

"I can't go back to the party with a hickey on my neck.", Robby said

"Right. My bad.", Miguel said before turning his attention back to Robby's body.

Miguel slid down Robby further so that he was now eye level with his chest. Miguel couldn't resist playing with Robby's pecs, they were so hard and defined. Miguel grabbed each one in his hands and felt how smooth they were, his hands pinched Robby's nipples making them erect. Miguel brought his mouth to Robby's right nipple and began sucking.

"Ooooooohhhh.", Robby let out a long moan.

Miguel feeling that Robby's right nipple was sufficiently worked switched over to Robby's left nipple. Miguel circled the sensitive area with his tongue, flicking across the tip, and sucking it so that it stood tall.

"MMMMmmmm.", Robby moaned again this time starting to grind his hips into Miguel on top of him.

Miguel, not wanting Robby to cum like this, stopped with his nipple play and moved southward once again to Robby. Miguel was now staring at Robby's rock-hard underwear clad cock. Robby had already released a surprising amount of pre-cum, so much that the wet spot started to become translucent. Miguel opened his mouth and took the tip of the clothed erection into his mouth.

"Uunnghhhhh.", Robby moaned looking down to see Miguel's head around his cock.

Miguel tasted the salty pre-cum from Robby and started to expand the wet spot on his briefs with his spit. Miguel licked his way to the base of the erection back to the top, to the base and back, repeating several times before Robby started to buck his hips again. Miguel lifted his head and got up off of the bed.

"Gahhhhh.", Robby moaned now feeling frustrated that Miguel kept teasing him.

"It's not gonna happen that easily for you.", Miguel taunted now standing at the foot of the bed.

Miguel leaned over and grabbed the sides of Robby's underwear. Miguel pulled them down getting stuck on the hard piece of meat inside them. Miguel pulled a little stronger and the cock came flying out hitting Robby on his abs leaving a spot of pre-cum. Miguel finished by pulling the underwear off and dropping them to the floor. Robby, now completely naked, was at the hands of Miguel's mercy. Robby still hadn't trimmed his bush and his balls looked fuller than the last time. The 6-inch cock swung in the air begging for attention. Miguel climbed back onto the bed in the middle of Robby and sank back to the level of Robby's erection.

"Keep in mind. I'm still new at this.", Miguel warned Robby

Miguel then took hold of Robby's dick and stroked it a couple times. Robby immediately released a little pre-cum and the contact. After stoking it for a little Miguel leaned down, opened his mouth, and took the pre-cum riddled cockhead into his mouth. Miguel tasted the salty pre-cum and the salty helmet head of Robby's cock, closed his eyes, and began twirling his tongue around.

"Ohh yeahhhh!", Robby let out a loud moan

Miguel listened to the sounds of encouragement and pushed on. He took another inch of Robby into his mouth and then another, Miguel found that he had no trouble taking Robby's dick in his mouth. Miguel was careful not to scrape Robby with his teeth, but again Robby got over excited and started to thrust into Miguel's mouth. Robby managed to get all six inches into Miguel's mouth and started to pick up pace. Miguel was getting his face fucked and his nose smothered in Robby's musky pubes. Miguel still wasn't ready to let Robby cum, so he grabbed Robby's nuts in his right hand and pulled down.

"Ow!", Robby let out a quick yelp and stopped thrusting and Miguel pulled off of Robby's penis

Not yet.", Miguel said one more time.

Miguel quickly returned to treating Robby. This time Miguel lowered himself to Robby's balls, Miguel began to lick the days sweat off of them enjoying every second of it.

"Ahhhhh.", Robby moaned

Miguel didn't know it but his excellent cum control of Robby was sending him into overdrive. Miguel licked up from the sack to the base of Robby's cock, up the length, to the tip. Miguel hovered over the dripping wet prick for just a moment before taking it into his mouth yet again. This time Miguel was quick to engulf the entire thing. Miguel nuzzled his nose in Robby's forest, then came back up, bobbing up and down on the dick. Robby tried again to start thrusting into Miguel's mouth, and this time Miguel let him. Miguel let Robby set the pace and he just tried to follow along with him. Robby picked up the pace, combined with Miguel's wet soft mouth and smooth tongue, it was all too much for the teen.

"I'm gonna cum! Miggy I'm! Gonna! Cum.", Robby shouted then whispered on his last word as he climaxed releasing rope after rope of warm cum down Miguel's throat and filling his mouth.

Miguel took it in stride like and champ and didn't pull off until Robby finished his orgasm. Miguel lifted his head, looked Robby in the eye and swallowed, licking up the drop that dribbled out of his mouth. Robby was breathing heavy after his best orgasm yet.

"Th. Th. Thank you.", Robby said in between his breaths.

Miguel also breathing hard looking back at the sweat boy nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You're welcome. I think this one was bigger than last time.", Miguel quipped

"I think you're right.", Robby confirmed

Miguel got up off the bed.

"You ready?", Miguel asked

"For what?", Robby asked oblivious after his orgasmic high.

"For this.", Miguel said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

Robby lifted his head to see Miguel expose his white Supreme branded underwear with a red band. Miguel lifted his left leg so he could take off his sock, he then did the same with his right leg. Robby watched the boy strip in front of him and was loving the show. Miguel hooked his jeans and underwear and rolled them down his legs. Robby's view was immediately attached to Miguel's erect cock that swung in the air.

"You shaved.", Robby stated as he saw Miguel's clean-shaven pubic hairs, and balls.

"Yeah. I-uh. I tried it one day and I liked it.", Miguel explained as he walked back to the bed.

Miguel crawled back on the bed in-between Robby's legs. Robby's could only watch as Miguel started to crawl over his body. Miguel's 7 ½ inch cock hung down, dragging the tip over Robby's stomach and chest. Miguel propped himself up on his knees and on Robby's chest. Miguel stroked his dick with his right-hand mere inches away from Robby's mouth, and he put his left hand on the wall behind the bed as a brace. Miguel elevated himself thrusting his cock forward so that it was touching Robby's lips.

"You gonna open up or just kiss my dick?", Miguel taunted Robby

Robby puckered his lips and placed a kiss on the tip of Miguel's cock before parting his lips to let Miguel push in. Robby had learned from his last experience and felt more confident this time about servicing Miguel. Miguel pushed his pink tip into Robby's mouth and felt Robby use his tongue to flick across his piss slit.

"Ohhhh.", Miguel moaned and shuddered feeling a mouth around his dick for the first time since their last encounter.

Miguel started pushing more and more into Robby's mouth and Robby was more than happy to oblige. Miguel leaned into his hand bracing himself and starting to move in and out of Robby, he looked down to see Robby with his eyes closed and moaning around his dick. Miguel lifted his head to the ceiling and kept moving in more and more. Robby used his tongue to circle around Miguel's dick, licked the bottom up the vein, sucking on the sensitive knob. Miguel was enjoying Robby and Robby was enjoying Miguel. Robby was enjoying so much that he wanted the rest of Miguel's cock pumping in and out. With one of his free hands Robby reached up behind Miguel and grabbed onto Miguel's ass and started to play with it.

"Ungh!", Miguel pleased with the massage he was receiving pushed his entire cock into Robby's mouth.

Robby let out a muffled moan around Miguel's cock. Robby's nose touched the smooth clean pubic area and was pleased that he didn't have to bury his nose his Miguel's pubes this time. Miguel slowly pulled in and out of Robby's mouth making sure that he would last.

Just then Robby stopped massaging Miguel's ass and began to run his hand up and down Miguel's ass crack. Robby then pushed in Miguel's crack and let his index finger start looking for Miguel's hole. Miguel was so concentrated on the amazing feeling of Robby's mouth that he didn't even notice the finger probing around. Robby moved his hand down and ran his finger across Miguel's hole, he moved it back and then settled on it. Robby pushed in and broke the ring of muscles.

"Uhngnhggungh!", Miguel let out a moan of pain and pleasure at his first anal play

Robby was able to get out a coy smile as Miguel looked down at Robby. Robby pushed his finger in further and hit Miguel's prostate.

"FUCK!", Miguel yelled out with his first prostate stimulation.

Miguel continued to slowly fuck Robby's mouth, while Robby was working Miguel's ass. Robby pulled his finger out then slammed it back in over and over and over making Miguel go crazy. Robby pulled his finger out and then quickly slipped his middle finger in with his index finger.

"Gahhhh.", Miguel moaned at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Robby was aggressively fingering Miguel and was getting a lot of pleasure out of it. Miguel didn't want to cum in Robby's mouth and now with his ass getting fingered and Robby's warm mouth around his dick he was getting too close. Miguel made the sudden decision to pull his cock out of Robby's mouth and lift up so that Robby's fingers fell out of his ass.

"Did I do something wrong?", Robby asked confused as to why Miguel stopped

"No, no. I just needed the lubrication.", Miguel said caressing Robby's cheek and pushing his lushes locks out of his face.

A smile came across Miguel and Robby's faces simultaneously. Miguel got off of Robby and off the bed walking back around to the foot of it.

"Flip over.", Miguel commanded

Robby did as he was told and flipped over raising his knees and subsequently his ass. Miguel missed the plump smooth ass from the shower, and now he was going to be able to experience it again. Miguel hopped back up on the bed and got on his knees behind Robby. Miguel jerked his cock in one hand and sucked his fingers on the other. Miguel pulled his fingers out of his mouth and placed the index finger on Robby's exposed asshole. Miguel pushed his entire lubricated finger inside.

"Ohhhhh.", Robby moaned out

Miguel started to work and stretch Robby out inserting his middle finger in with his index finger.

"Mmmmmmm.", Robby moaned into the pillow his head was resting on.

Miguel used his to fingers to stretch the tight hole out for a couple seconds. Thanks to the treatment Robby's dick got hard again and he started to jerk off again. Miguel pulled his fingers out and positioned his dick and pushed in. Both boys let out pleasurable moans. It was still an unusual feeling for Robby, but he was liking it more and more. Miguel's slick cock slowly pushed into the teen's ass until Robby started to relax and it moved in more smoothly.

"Fuck me!", Robby screamed

Miguel was more than happy to comply. Miguel pick up his pace not wanting to hold back any longer than he had already. He fucked quicker and quicker until all 7 ½ inches of rock hard cock was slamming Robby and his prostate.

"Faster! Faster!", Robby requested as he picked up the pace jerking himself off.

"Oh, fuck you're so tight!", Miguel shouted as he was actively making Robby looser.

Miguel's hairless balls were slamming against Robby and the sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the room. Miguel had sweat dripping from his chest and his hair. Miguel could see the sheen of sweat on Robby's muscular back. Miguel was edging closer and closer.

"Oh. OH. OH! YESsss!", Miguel screamed as he released his load into Robby with thrust after thrust of his orgasm.

Miguel finished and pulled out of Robby flipping him over just in time to see his second orgasm of the night.

"I'm cumming! I'm cummming! Fuck!", Robby moaned as his dick splattered cum onto his chest, abs, and dripped down his cock.

Miguel immediately went back in-between Robby's legs and put his mouth to use. He started at Robby's now flaccid penis and cleaned up all the cum on it, then crawling upwards he licked Robby's abs clean, then his chest maintaining eye contact the entire time. He laid on top of Robby, both of their sweat bodies touching, and swallowed Robby's second load of the night. Robby then shot forward for another kiss from the boy who just fucked him and licked up all his cum. They broke the kiss and Miguel rolled off of Robby and then laid at his side.

"So.", Robby said

"So. What do we do now?", Miguel asked

"I'm not sure.", Robby said

"Are… Are we together?", Miguel asked

"I-I don't know yet.", Robby answered

"Me too.", Miguel said

"This is really fucking complicated.", Miguel said putting his hands to his face and wiping them back

"Yeah, it really is.", Robby said as both boys knew their feelings for each other to be true, but also knowing that if they were to be together it would create complications in all other aspects of their lives.

Robby got up off the bed and started to get redressed.

"Where you going?", Miguel asked

"Back to the party.", Robby answered

"You don't think we could stay a little longer?", Miguel asked trying to coax his lover back to bed.

"No, we've been gone too long, and I have to go check on Sam and you need to check on Tory.", Robby said putting his jeans back on.

Miguel got up off the bed knowing that Robby was right and started to get dressed. Robby was completely redressed and went over to the window to look outside and noticed that the sun had gone down.

"Shit. We've been here longer than I thought. Its dark out.", Robby said rushing to the door as Miguel put his last article of clothing back on. Miguel rushed to the door and blocked Robby from leaving.

"Come on man we've got to go.", Robby stated while he was stressed.

"I know, but last time we left without any assurance that this would happen again.", Miguel sounded worried, not wanting to lose this.

"Hey.", Robby said softly

"I don't know what is going to happen with us in the future as an item. But, I'm going to be walking around this party with an ass full of you jizz for the rest of the night. This is happening again.", Robby said smiling

The boys kissed one more time and then Miguel moved aside for Robby to open the door and leave. Miguel waited for a few minutes to make sure no one saw them leave the same room. Miguel then left the room and headed back down to the party.

Even though Miguel tried to leave enough time so no one would see he and Robby leave together one person did see the two leave the room, and they were going to use the information to their full advantage.

_To be continued…_

I was thinking that this would be the last chapter in the story but there was a lot of support for my Cobra Kai story, so I'll promise you guys another chapter. I don't know when it will be up but please go on and enjoy the other stories on my profile. Thanks everybody!

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_WARNING: This story does depict a rape scene. For those who are uncomfortable, or don't like that type of content please do not read further._

_The day after the party. All the students were back, training, at the Cobra Kai dojo._

"Alright class! That's enough for today. Head home and I'll see you all back here tomorrow.", Johnny's voice boomed throughout the dojo.

"Yes Sensei!", replied the students

As everyone else was getting their things and heading out the door to their cars or parents waiting to pick them up Johnny caught Miguel.

"Hey Miguel. Do you think you could lock up for me tonight? I have to go meet with Sensei Kreese and I'm already late.", Johnny asked of his best and most trusted student

"Yeah, sure.", Miguel replied

"Thanks kid.", Johnny said handing Miguel the keys and darting out the door to his car.

Miguel stuck the keys in his pocket and then began to clean up the dojo before he left for the night. He was sure that everyone had gone by now, but he didn't know that someone had stayed behind.

"Hey man!", Hawk said coming from the back room.

"Jesus Christ!", Miguel yelled as he was startled

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.", Hawk said walking closer to him.

"That was a crazy party last night.", Hawk stated

"Yeah, too bad the cops broke it up.", Miguel said as he picked up one of the sparing mats and leaned it up against the wall.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to smashing Demetri's face in.", Hawk said with excitement

"Dude.", Miguel said with disdain

"What?", Hawk asked

"Demetri's our friend, or at least he was.", Miguel said now speaking directly to Hawk

"That's all gone. Ever since he decided to join those fucking losers. It's us against them now.", Hawk bluntly stated

Miguel scoffed and turned away from Hawk. He then began picking another mat up on the floor.

"You know. I'm not even sure how committed you are to this dojo anymore. To Cobra Kai.", Hawk said

"What's that supposed to mean?", Miguel asked as he put the mat up against the wall.

"It means, why did you leave Tory alone at the party last night?", Hawk asked a somewhat rhetorical question

"I couldn't find her after she lost the drinking game, and I already apologized to her.", Miguel said walking over to his friend with a purpose. Hawk's questioning was beginning to irritate him.

"Nice excuse. Are you sure it wasn't because you were with that fucking Robby kid?", Hawk asked

Miguel instantly seized up. He knew that he could move but for some reason he wasn't. Hawk had him captive and he didn't even know what Hawk knew.

"Yeah that's right. I saw you two leave that room, but there was an awfully long time in-between when he came out and when you did. What's that all about?", Hawk asked probing for more information

"We didn't want anyone to see us together.", Miguel blurted out

"But, you were together. Why?", Hawk asked

"We both wanted to talk about how bad this was all getting. Between the dojos. We just wanted to talk some things out with level heads.", Miguel was able to come up with a quick lie.

"You see. That's what I thought at first, but you two each came out of that room with big smiles on your faces. Then I started to think. Why the hell would they each be smiling so much if they just got out of a very serious conversation about escalating tensions? So, I think you're lying to me right now. I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth.", Hawk said

The pair were now about two feet apart. There was not another soul in sight. The sun was beginning to set casting an orange hue over the open room. Neither one of the boy's broke eye contact. The only sound that could be heard was the hum of the air conditioning unit being used to cool the dojo.

"I can't tell you.", Miguel said taking a step back

"You can't? Because I'm pretty sure you can but you're too much of a pussy to tell me.", Hawk said taking a step forward.

"You wouldn't understand.", Miguel said taking another step backwards

"I'm supposed to be your best friend. You should be able to tell me anything.", Hawk said taking another step forward.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be my best friend. But you're not anymore. I don't know what you turned into, but its not the Eli that I knew.", Miguel said this time standing his ground

"That's because I upgraded. You're still a pathetic loser. The only difference is now you know karate.", Hawk said taking a step forward and closing the gap between the two.

"Fuck you.", Miguel said

Miguel turned to the side to step away from the conversation, but Hawk reached out with and grabbed onto Miguel's gi. Hawk pulled him in and then shoved him back against the wall of mirrors.

"Ugh.", Miguel grunted as he hit the mirrors with his shoulder.

Miguel stabilized himself and got ready to charge Hawk.

"You're gay, aren't you?", Hawk said stopping Miguel in his tracks

Miguel's face went pale and his body went limp. He never thought he would ever hear that question asked about him.

"Yeah, I went over it like 30 times in my head and that's the only thing I could settle on. That you and Robby are seeing each other, secretly.", Hawk said taking a step forward.

Miguel looked defeated, his ears still ringing from Hawks previous question. He couldn't bring himself to answer Hawk with words. All he was able to muster was a nod, affirming Hawks question.

Hawk walked up to Miguel, who was on the verge of tears, and placed his hands on Miguel's shoulders helping hold Miguel up.

"Listen man. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone.", Hawk said

Miguel looked Hawk in the face and a slight smile came across his face. Hawk had a smile on his face too, but it quickly turned into a more devilish grin.

"So long as you do everything I say.", Hawk then added his stipulation in a menacing tone.

Miguel's smile faded and he looked back down to the ground. Hawk then lifted his right hand from Miguel's shoulder and punched him in the gut. Miguel sank to the ground, coughing a couple of times.

"Please Eli. Stop.", Miguel begged

"Its Hawk!", Hawk shouted then slapping Miguel across his face.

"Listen, all I'm asking is for you to do what I say. If you can manage that then everything will be fine. Got it?", Hawk asked

Miguel nodded his head.

"Good. I'll only have you do one thing tonight. And it will be easy for you.", Hawk said

Miguel nodded again, this time he started to get up.

"Don't worry about that. You'll need to be on your knees for this.", Hawk said

Miguel looked up with a horrified face. Hawk hooked his fingers into the waistband of his gi pants and shoved them down his thighs. Sitting below a full bush of dark brown pubic hair was Hawk's thick, cut, 6 ½ inch erect penis, with a pair of heavy nuts to go with his tool. Miguel's face was level with the cock as he looked at it head on, then back up to Hawk.

"What? You should be grateful. This is an easy job for a faggot like you.", Hawk insulted Miguel making the Latino feel even smaller.

"If I don't?", Miguel asked already knowing what the answer was

"Then I tell everybody about you and Robby. I don't know how everyone will react, but you and I know that certain people won't take it well. Now, open your mouth, and suck my cock.", Hawk commanded

Miguel was terrified of what Hawk was going to do to him, but the thought of being exposed and losing Robby hurt him more. Miguel raised his hand, grabbed hold of Hawk's dick, and began jerking him off.

"There you go.", Hawk said looking down at his captive, loving the power he felt.

Miguel felt sick to his stomach, but he knew what he had to do. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and licked the knob of Hawk's dick. Miguel circled his tongue, licking all of the sweat that gathered throughout the day.

"Oh yeah.", Hawk moaned out

Miguel continued by taking the dick into his mouth and closing his lips around it. Miguel only had the head in his mouth when Hawk began to push inside. Hawk pushed the first 3 inches of his cock into Miguel's soft wet mouth. Miguel wasn't surprised at how impatient Hawk was being, he had developed too quick a temper for him to take his time with anything now. Miguel knew that he just had to get through this, and then he could get out of there. Miguel made his tongue as flat as he could and he shoved himself onto the rest of Hawk's dick, bobbing up and down trying to finish him off as quickly as possible.

"I knew you'd be hungry for my dick. Fuck! You are so much better than Moon ever was at this.", Hawk taunted Miguel and insulted his former girlfriend.

Miguel couldn't even hear what Hawk was saying, he was too busy trying to make him cum. While one hand worked the base of Hawk's erection the other played with his balls, trying to churn out his spunk as fast as possible. Meanwhile Miguel's mouth was providing excellent suction for the top half of Hawk's dick.

"Fucking shit!", Hawk screamed out at how good Miguel's blow job skills were.

Miguel's plan to make Hawk cum rapidly was working. Hawk reached down with both hands and grabbed fistfuls of Miguel's thick brown hair, stopping Miguel from setting the pace so the Hawk could now set the pace. Hawk began to thrust in an out of Miguel's mouth swiftly. Miguel tried to just let it happen so he could get away. Hawk made sure that every time he pushed into Miguel, his entire shaft was forced into his mouth.

"Yes. Yes. YES!", Hawk cried out as he looked at his reflection in the mirror dead in the eye and shot his entire load into Miguel's mouth.

Hawk pulled his cock from Miguel's mouth and let it hang in the air.

"Swallow.", Hawk commanded

Miguel looked up and made a very visible gulp, swallowing all of the teens cum.

"You can't expect me to put my dick away when its covered in cum.", Hawk said suggestively

Miguel leaned forward, opened his mouth, and licked the now deflated cock clean of cum. Hawk pulled his pants up and squatted down to the fatigued Miguel. Hawk lifted a finger and put it to the corner of Miguel's mouth and wiped up a final drop of his cum, then held it in front of Miguel's mouth.

"Looks like you missed a little.", Hawk said smiling

Miguel opened his mouth and sucked the remnants off of Hawk's index finger. Hawk pulled his finger from Miguel's mouth, stood up, picked up his bag, and headed for the door. Hawk put his hand on the door handle and was about to leave when he stopped himself.

"You know. I'm glad this happened, now I don't need to worry about finding a new girlfriend. See you tomorrow.", Hawk said pushing the door open and leaving for the night.

Miguel sat down, curled up, for a moment while he took in everything that just happened. Miguel then sprang to life and ran to his phone. He pulled up Robby's contact.

"Hey where are you?", Miguel sent in a text

He didn't need to wait long for a response.

"At my dads. Why?", Robby sent back

"Can I come over?", Miguel hastily typed out

"Sure

Is everything okay", Robby replied

Miguel didn't respond. He picked up his bag and ran for the door. He flung the door open and slammed it behind him locking it shut with the keys. He then started to run as fast as he could to Johnny's apartment hoping that Robby would be the only one there.

Miguel ran at full speed for 5 minutes until he got back to the apartment complex that both he and Johnny lived at. Miguel ran up to the door of Johnny's apartment and pounded on the door. Before anyone came to the door Miguel saw that Johnny's car wasn't in the parking lot. Miguel tried to catch his breath before Robby came to the door, but Robby was too quick. Robby opened the door in a gray t-shirt and black Nike shorts.

"What's wrong?", Robby asked Miguel who had sweat dripping from his forehead and still trying to catch his breath.

Miguel took a step across the threshold of the apartment, dropped his bag, and fell into Robby. Miguel wrapped his arms around Robby and started to cry. Robby hugged Miguel back, using one of his hands to brush the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, hey. Its okay.", Robby said trying to comfort Miguel

"I'm so sorry.", Miguel got out through his sobs

"Sorry for what?", Robby asked

Miguel leaned up off of Robby and looked at him as his crying subsided. The streak of tears down his cheeks and the redness of his eyes were the first thing that Robby noticed.

"I-I. I don't know how to say it.", Miguel stuttered

"Okay. Just come in and sit down.", Robby said as he walked Miguel to the couch

Robby closed the door behind him and sat down next to Miguel.

"Okay. Whenever you think you can talk about it, then do it.", Robby said rubbing his hand on Miguel's back to try and calm him down.

The two sat in silence for three minutes, hearing only the sounds of the apartment complex.

"Eli…Hawk, knows about us.", Miguel said finally breaking the silence

"That's bad, but not horrible. You don't have to be sorry ab…", Robby responded before Miguel cut him off

"Just, let me get through all of this first.", Miguel said

Miguel took a deep breath and then continued the story.

"After practice your dad asked me to lock up for him. Everyone else leaves and I am starting to clean up and then Eli comes out of nowhere and confronts me. Turns out he saw us leave the room. I don't know how but he saw both of us leave and ended up figuring out that we were…together.", Miguel said still struggling to describe his and Robby's relationship

"Then he told me that he wouldn't tell anybody as long as I did everything that he said. That's when, he forced me to my knees, and pulled out his dick. He made me give him a blow job, he came down my throat, and then left. Once he left, I ran and here we are.", Miguel said finishing his explanation.

Robby leaned back on the couch and removed his hand from Miguel's back. The two sat in silence for another 30 seconds.

"Can you say something? Please!", Miguel urged Robby to not just sit in silence

Robby sat forward again and looked Miguel in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for.", Robby said

Miguel's eyes teared up again hearing Robby say that. The two embraced in a hug.

"I'm so sorry.", Miguel said

Robby broke the hug.

"I just told you that you didn't need to say you're sorry. There is literally no reason for you to say you are sorry. That prick manipulated you. I'd be an absolute monster if I blamed you in any way for that.", Robby said empathetically

"Okay, I'm sorry for being sorry.", Miguel made a little joke as he set his hand on Robby's leg and Robby put his hand on top of Miguel's

"By the way, what are you doing here?", Miguel asked only now realizing how weird it was that Robby was at his dads apartment.

"Well, last night. After the cops busted up the party. I took Sam here because she was fucking wasted, and I knew her dad wouldn't want to see her like that. This is the only place I could think of. This morning my dad tells Mr. LaRusso, he comes over here, takes her home, and basically tells me he never wants to see me again. So, here I am, and here you are.", Robby explained

"So, are you and Sam over with?", Miguel asked

"I…guess so. I don't know how much I want to fight for her. Especially now that her dad hates me.", Robby said not sounding incredibly sad about the whole ordeal.

"Well, not to mention I'm here.", Miguel said sheepishly

"But you are still with Tory.", Robby replied

"After last night. I'm not so sure about it.", Miguel said

Robby looked Miguel in the eyes.

"So…no more girlfriends?", Robby asked

"I'd-I still have to break up with her, officially, but it looks that way.", Miguel said looking back into Robby's eyes.

Miguel let a small smile spread on his face and gave a small laugh.

"What's so funny?", Robby asked also cracking a smile

Miguel leaned in and kissed Robby before pulling back, taking Robby slightly off guard. Miguel smiled at Robby and Robby smiled back. Miguel leaned in again and Robby let Miguel take control. Their lips met and Miguel immediately put his tongue into Robby's mouth in an attempt to cleanse his mouth from the taste of Hawk. Robby let his tongue tango with Miguel's, as much as he didn't want to think about it, he could still taste the remnants of Hawk on Miguel's tongue. The two of them were working to erase Hawk from Miguel's mind, and they were doing it together. Miguel moved his hands from Robby's head to the bottom of his shirt and began pulling upward. Robby broke the kiss and stopped Miguel from pulling his shirt up more.

"Wait.", Robby said looking Miguel in the eyes

"Are you sure you want to do this…after what happened?", Robby asked Miguel making sure he would be fine going forward.

Miguel paused for a second, but never broke eye contact with Robby.

"I think, I can honestly say that I have never been surer of anything than I am of this right now.", Miguel said running his hand through Robby's hair and smiling at him.

Robby leaned in and gave Miguel a quick kiss before letting Miguel pull his shirt off for him. Miguel gazed at Robby's beautiful chest and was instantly reminded of just how perfect Robby was. Miguel kissed Robby on his neck and began kissing his way down Robby's chest before Robby put his hand under Miguel's chin and pulled him back up to eye level.

"You've already done a lot of work today. Let me carry the load tonight.", Robby said sweetly

Miguel smiled as Robby stood up off the couch, faced Miguel, and dropped his shorts and underwear to the ground. Miguel knew he would never get tired of seeing Robby's tight body fully exposed to him. Robby bent down, caressed Miguel's cheek, and kissed him. Robby brought his hands down to the bottom of Miguel's gi and pulled it open. Miguel shifted his body so that the gi top fell off of his back. Robby ran his hands over Miguel's naked torso causing Miguel to giggle and break the kiss. They smiled and looked at each other.

"How did I not know you were ticklish?", Robby asked

"Shut up. I am not ticklish.", Miguel laughed through his answer

"Oh yeah?", Robby asked with a smile on his place

Robby went back to tickling Miguel at his abdomen

"Hahahahaha. AHHHHHHH. Stop it! Stop it!", Miguel laughed uncontrollably while Robby tickled him.

Miguel attempted to push Robby's hands away, but it was no use. Suddenly, Robby stopped tickling Miguel and kissed him quickly on the lips. Miguel had to catch his breath after his laugh attack.

"You look so cute when you laugh.", Robby said just inches away from Miguel's lips

Miguel smiled as he breathed heavily. Robby kissed Miguel on the neck, then on his chest, and just kept moving down placing little kisses on Miguel's body, before stopping at the gi bottoms. Robby grabbed onto the sides of Miguel's bottoms and began to pull them down. Miguel lifted his butt off the couch to help Robby take his pants off more seamlessly. Robby slid the bottoms down Miguel's muscular legs and pulled them off. Miguel sat back down, and Robby looked at him like he was a king. Robby put his hands on Miguel's knees and pushed his legs apart giving him full access to Miguel's most sensitive area. Miguel's thick, uncut, flaccid cock laid on top of his balls.

Robby knelt to the floor placing himself in-between Miguel's legs. Robby reached out with his right hand, lifted Miguel's dick, and began playing with it. There was an immediate rush of blood to the penis with the soft touch of Robby's hand.

"Why are you so good at this?", Miguel asked rhetorically as Robby continued to pump his cock

Miguel became rock hard, with every pass of Robby's hand his foreskin was pealed back revealing his glistening pink head. Robby took his left hand and played with Miguel's balls.

"Ohhhhh.", Miguel let out a moan as Robby played with his genitals

Robby slowly worked the pre-cum out of Miguel's cock. The first dribble of cum was gobbled up by his foreskin. As more and more of the liquid was coaxed out of Miguel there was more lubrication for Robby to make the experience that much more pleasurable for Miguel. Robby was using his experience well. Miguel had to grab onto the couch cushions to help him stop shifting around. After three minutes of slow, rhythmic, cranking, Robby finally leaned forward and encompassed the tip of Miguel's cock in his mouth.

There was a sharp inhale from Miguel as Robby latched onto him. Robby's tongue immediately tasted the saltiness of Miguel's daily sweat and the saltiness of his pre-cum. Robby circled the tip before going down further on Miguel's thick shaft. Robby popped off of Miguel's dick and licked the underside of the cock until he reached the bottom. Robby took his hand and scooped Miguel's balls into his mouth, covering them in saliva and sending Miguel into the next gear. Robby used his tongue to bathe Miguel's balls in their tight sack. Miguel put his right hand on the side of Robby's head and rubbed his hair in rhythm with Robby's motions.

Robby pulled back from Miguel's balls and went back to sucking on Miguel's dick. Robby created his most pleasurable suction yet and he bobbed up and down on Miguel's dick.

"Fuck! This is amazing!", Miguel said as he threw his head back and started moving his hips.

Robby took the movement in stride and worked his way to the bottom of Miguel's massive cock. With the amount of liquid coming out of Miguel's dick Robby knew that he was getting close to cumming. Robby went down one last time before pulling off Miguel with an audible pop heard in the apartment. Robby got up to his feet and Miguel was about to follow suit before Robby stopped him.

"I told you that you had been through a lot. So, I'm going to try something. I just hope it works.", Robby said as he kept Miguel on the couch and turned around.

Miguel got his first look at Robby's beautiful ass for the first time tonight. Robby backed up and lifted his left leg putting it on the couch, outside of Miguel's left leg, exposing his bud to Miguel. Miguel took his hold of his cock and held it steady as Robby's voluptuous ass started to lower towards his tip. Robby looked over his shoulder to try and aim, as best he could. Miguel took his other hand and grabbed Robby's hip, helping guide him to his aching cock.

With Miguel's help Robby's asshole found his way to the tip of Miguel's cock and the warm, saliva coated cock made contact. Robby pushed himself down and his hole opened up to receive him.

"Ugnhhhhhh.", both boys moaned in unison

Robby used his strength to help keep his balance as he worked his way down taking in more of Miguel's girthy cock. Miguel started to thrust weakly as Robby brought himself up and down. The two teens let their bodies work in perfect harmony, as Robby worked slowly, Miguel fucked faster. Every time Miguel hit Robby's prostate there was a soft moan from Robby. Sweat appeared all over each of the boys as they furiously fucked one another.

Miguel used his hand that was on Robby's hip to snake around to Robby's cock. Miguel was happy to feel that Robby was already hard thanks to his prostate stimulation. Miguel quickly worked on the already wet cock head.

"I don't know how much longer I can go.", Robby let out as this position took a greater strain on his stamina.

As much as Miguel was enjoying this fuck, he was getting close and wanted to help Robby out.

"You got it.", Miguel said as he pulled Robby down further and began to furiously thrust into Robby.

"OH! MY! GOD!", Robby said in one word sentences as Miguel, even though on bottom, was fucking the daylight out of him.

"Miggy, I'm gonna cum!", Robby yelled out as Miguel's work on his cock and ass came to a head.

Robby let his spunk fly out onto the floor in front of them. Miguel's hand was doused in Robby's cum. Miguel lifted his cum coated hand from Robby's cock and placed it on Robby's chest, applying pressure, and pulling Robby closer.

"Fuck!", Miguel screamed out as he thrust into Robby and let his jizz fill Robby.

Miguel finished with a few more thrusts before his cock began to go soft. Both boys, with heavy breaths, started to come down from their orgasmic highs. Robby lifted himself off Miguel's cock and sat down net to Miguel. The two looked at each other and smiled as they caught their breath. Miguel brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and started to lick his hand clean. After cleaning his hand Miguel leaned over and licked Robby's chest clean or the cum that Miguel accidentally put on him. Robby laid his head back as Miguel licked his way from his chest down to Robby's hairy cock. Miguel cleaned up the residual cum off of Robby's dick and then sat back up.

The two looked at each other and their smiles faded as they had become used to finishing sex and then immediately leaving each other. Robby stood up and started to put his clothes back on. Miguel stood up and went to his bag to put his street clothes on while putting his gi away. Once the two were dressed Miguel headed to the door but stopped.

"I don't want to do this anymore.", Miguel said spinning around looking at Robby

"What? Why, it feels so good?', Robby asked

"Not the sex. I don't want to feel guilty every time we do this.", Miguel said

Robby looked at the floor in shame. Miguel walked back over to Robby.

"Robby. I think I love you.", Miguel said

Robby's head shot up and looked Miguel right in the eyes.

"Are you serious?", Robby asked

Miguel nodded his head. A smile came across Robby's face.

"I love you too.", Robby said

Miguel dropped his bag and the two embraced each other once again. They broke the kiss and held each other closely.

"So, you-uh, you…what does this mean?", Miguel asked

"I think it means that we're boyfriends.", Robby said with a soft exhale

"And, are you comfortable with other people knowing that?", Miguel shyly asked

"I-uh, I think I am.", Robby said

A smile came across both their faces as the two finally embraced who they are and what their relationship means to one another.

"You dot have to worry about Hawk anymore. And, if anyone wants to fuck with you then they'll have to go through me.", Robby said acting protective of his new boyfriend.

"And if anyone even thinks about hurting you, then I'll fuck them up.", Miguel said subtly reminding Robby that he is also capable of defending his new boyfriend.

Just then a car pulled into the apartment complex. Robby noticed the headlights as it pulled up to the apartment.

"Shit! Its my dad. How are we going to explain this?", Robby asked

"With the truth.", Miguel said as Robby gave him a frantic look

"If we are going to start living in the open then we have to start somewhere. Why not here?", Miguel said trying to calm down Robby.

Robby gave Miguel a quick nod. Miguel grabbed Robby's hand and turned to face the door. The boys could hear the jingle of keys on the other side. Robby felt like his heart was going to drop. The click of the lock turning echoed into the room. Everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion as the door knob turned. They looked into each other's eyes one last time before looking back as the door swing open, ready for any type of response because they knew they had each other.

The End.

_I really had a lot of fun with this series and I'm glad that so many people ended up enjoying it with me. Feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't already done so._

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


End file.
